


Solemn Nights

by destoku



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Because Apparently That Solves Everything Right?, Being In The Resistance Can Suck Sometimes, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Lonely In The Cantina, Not To Worry Because We Have Poe Dameron, Reader Gets Drunk As Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destoku/pseuds/destoku
Summary: Poe finds you alone down at the cantina one night, and ends up taking your drunk self back to your quarters.





	Solemn Nights

**Author's Note:**

> god, do i love poe dameron. 
> 
> uh here's my first contribution to this fandom i guess, 
> 
> enjoy my dudes.
> 
> writing prompt - "Do you want me to leave?"

The toxicity running down your throat wasn't making you feel any better. Though it seemed to be the only thing that kept you sane and calm. You downed whatever was left of the drink and slammed it onto the counter. Giving the bartender a small raise of the hand, he gave you a weary nod before fixing you up another drink.

The cantina was lonesome, even the rowdy group of gunners had gone to their quarters. The scent of firewood and alcohol burned into your nose. You gaze over at the clock branding off the time in its faint neon glow.

_0152AM_

"This better be the last of them. I'm closing up in eight, and you know I shouldn't be serving you this much." The bartender tells you with sentiment as he slides you the drink. After seeing you here countless nights, adding up to nearly two consecutive weeks, he's taken note of your excessive drinking. You took another swig from the tattered glass, and gave him the same answer your drunk mind managed to conjure up.

"I'll be fine."

You heard the door open, followed by the thundering slam of it hitting the wall. A muttering curse wavered from the man's mouth, "Sorry," He says with a slight groan towards the bartender. "Keep forgettin' that it opens so easily." He steps his way over to the bar, noting you in the far corner of the counter drinking away.

You lift your eyes from the glass up to the man and instantly recognize his errant black curls. The impulsive and damned poster boy of the Resistance, Commander Poe Dameron. He makes brief eye contact with you, before sitting two stools away. Poe gives you a quick nod and greets you. "Night."

You blow a hair out of your face and stare over at the clock. Your vision wavered a bit, making everything blurry. You knew it was the alcohol, but you could still make out the dimly lit numbers.

_0155AM_

"It's morning." You mutter rubbing your cheek with a closed fist. He looks over at the clock with a soft smirk. Knowing your response was tired sass, he decided not to counter it like his usual arrogant self. "It sure is." He replies. Poe turns over to the bartender. "Got anything that helps with sleep?"

"Sorry Commander, I got nothing besides countin' sheep." The bartender replies cleaning up the last of the glasses and putting them away. Poe let out a small huff in annoyance and gazes over at you. Unfazed, you took one final swig of the liquor and handed the empty glass to the bartender. Muttering a good night to both Poe and the bartender.

You slide off the stool, swearing you had two feet instead of five, and before you knew it, you were falling. Never making it to the ground however, for something had caught you. You grip yourself sturdy onto the arms that held you as you gazed up. You were greeted with Poe's concerned brown eyes. "Woah," He says as you try to take another step, only to trip again in his arms. "Let's get you to your room alright?"

"I can get there myself." You slur feeling yourself drifting off to sleep. Poe shook you a bit, in the gentlest way he possibly could. "Hey, hey, don't fall asleep yet. You gotta tell me where your room is." You lean your weight onto him a bit more, finding his support on your weak body easier to stand. "D-Quadrant, four-zero-six, I think." You tell him as he begins to carefully walk with one of your arms slung over his shoulders. He nods off to the bartender and opens the door.

The cool breeze of D'Qar sent a chill up your spine. So much for alcohol keeping you warm. You were too drunk to realize Poe's grip on you tightening as an attempt to keep you warm. Your throat felt like sandpaper, searing whenever you tried to swallow. The massive headache you were sporting deemed to be too much as your body found the energy to weep. Hot tears ran down your face as you frantically tried to wipe them off with your sleeve.

Poe instantly felt your body shake and heard your soft sobbing. He turned his face towards you. "Hey, shh, you doin' alright?" He tells you as you both continue to walk. You let out a hiccup. "Sorry," You tearfully mutter. "You just, caught me at a bad time."

To be honest, you felt horrible that someone, Poe especially, had to drag your drunken self to your room. Most of the time you managed to get to your room on your own. Dragging your own wasted and lumbered body, and tripping over your feet every so often. But now, you were being walked down the hallway, nearly blackout drunk, by a well known pilot who you haven't even had the decency to have an actual conversation with.

"There's," Poe mumbles. "Been word around the base, that _this_ has been uh, frequent." And right he was. Nearly everyone knew about the recent loss of your entire field team, including your only brother. "Yeah.." You responded briefly wiping the never ending trail of tears. Poe had heard about the gruesome amount of troops lost in that battle, surprised that there was one lucky survivor. You on the other hand never called it luck, more like a damn curse that never let you sleep. The First Order 'troopers gave no mercy as they slaughtered your comrades one by one. You would've never lived to see another day if it weren't for your brother's sacrifice.

You blamed yourself everytime you thought about it. All the possibilities that you could've done to save him and the others. But before you knew it, you were too late and your entire field team was gone. After the whole incident, the only thing you managed to bring yourself to do was drink away your sorrows in the cantina. Ending up blackout drunk and rambling unnecessary slurs to the people around you.

Tears still streamed down your warm cheeks as Poe finally managed to arrive to your front door. You found it pointless to continue wiping your tears away as Poe softly grabbed your hand and used your thumbprint to open the door. You let out a tired grunt as he fumbled you through the door.

An unexpected nausea overwhelmed you the minute you entered your room. "Shit." You gasp as you lunge yourself out of Poe's grasp and make a beeline for the refresher. You burst through the door in an instant. Dropping to your knees and emptying out the toxicity you drank down earlier. Your body retched foward, you cursed internally at how weak your stomach was despite all the alcohol you've been drowning in for the past two weeks.

Soon enough Poe was kneeling down beside you, keeping your hair out of your face and rubbing soothing circles along your back. "Easy now, easy. You're alright, you're okay." He murmured to you softly as your stomach seemed to be done torturing you. You pushed the button to get rid of your mess and weakly wiped your mouth with your tear-stained sleeve. You sat back with a huff and leaned yourself against the cold, hard wall.

"Damn it," You curse out covering up your face with one of your palms. "Damn it, I'm so sorry." Frustration was getting to you, inching through your body like a grand virus. Poe shifted, sitting himself beside you, unafraid of personal space as both of your shoulders were pressed together.

"What're you apologizing for? It should be me doing that." He mumbles as he brings one of his knees up and props his arm over it. You turn to him confused.

"I've heard about what happened, and I'm sorry. Loss is one of the greatest downsides of being in the Resistance. But you should know, we're not _this_." Poe says motioning a hand over his chest. "We're not just flesh and bone. Not just stuff. We're _more_. We're luminous." You fist a piece of your uniform and feel the hot tears stream down your cheeks, vile and free.

He grabs hold of your hand, calloused and rough yet soft and tender. "But that doesn't mean we're gone. You want to talk luminous? Every single person on your field team, including your brother, were about as luminous as they come. The stuff might be gone, but they're not. I can still feel them, and I know that you can too."

He pulls your hand to his chest, feeling his steady and calming heartbeat. "They're all right here. Shining away." He tells you with a soft and pure smile. You let out a gratified sob, as Poe let go of your hand and put his arm around your shoulder, pulling you into his chest. You felt a weight lifted out of your own chest, and replaced with a new and welcoming warmth.

Poe quietly hushed you and rubbed delicately along your back as you sobbed harder into his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the recent words he told you being told long ago, at Lu'lo's funeral. Never forgetting the luminosity that ran throughout him, and everyone else. Though he had barely known you, he knew you were bright with it too.

Soon enough you fell asleep in his arms. Your soft and warm breathing wavered across his neck. Carefully, Poe lifted you up from the floor, cradling your sleeping body in his arms. He walks out of the refresher and heads over to your bed. Lying you down the best he could, Poe tried not to wake you. As he was pulling the covers over your chest, you stirred and gently grabbed his wrist. A warmth spread across his cheeks from the sudden action.

"Do you want me to leave?" He whispers to you quietly. Your eyes remained closed, but you shook your head to prevent him from leaving. Poe thanked the stars that your eyes were closed, although the room was dark, you'd probably see the soft pink spreading across his tan cheeks. He lugs off his boots and places them near your nightstand.

You barely have the energy to move aside, but you do so or he would end up on the floor. Poe slides in besides you, giving you as much space as possible. His breathing caught in his throat when you curled up against him. He raises his arm, hovering over the outline of your waist. "Can," He mumbles embarrassed. "Can I, um-" You place his arm over your waist yourself and succumb to the warmth radiating off of him.

Soon enough, the both of you are nearly asleep. Poe had gotten comfortable with you, your back safely pressed against his chest, and his face buried in the crook of your neck. You calmly whisper out his name.

"Poe?"

He lets out a low hum in response.

"Thank you."

You feel Poe's grip on you tighten a little bit more. He buries his face further into the soft crevice of your neck, and inhales slowly. Your heart fluttered, and you let out a small smile. You squeezed the arm around you in response. As you felt yourself completely succumbing into the deep slumber that awaited you, you realized something.

You weren't going back into the cantina anytime soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> some of the stuff poe said about lu'lo's death were from the actual comics. i slightly changed up what he said, but most of that brief part was from the comic, some good shit y'all should read. pretty sure it's "Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI" my dude says some good stuff. :') 
> 
> anyways, if you read through this, thanks ily, it's my first contribution to this wild fandom.


End file.
